


Bending the Rules

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope I didn't take too many liberties with this.  I used a number of drabbles so there are a lot of teeny plots bits all wound up to make one plot that doesn't quite match any of the originals.  Heh.  All original stories are by <a href="http://almostnever.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://almostnever.livejournal.com/"><b>almostnever</b></a>, and some of the lines are taken verbatim.  Also the Establishment Dom/Lijah arc was cowritten with <a href="http://anatsuno.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://anatsuno.livejournal.com/"><b>anatsuno</b></a>, so she deserves credit as well for that brilliant canon of stories and particularly for "Underwater," which is used here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending the Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almostnever (Cesare)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts).



> Stories used: "Greedy," "Better Half," "Bite," "Underwater," and "Second Sight"

"You know, I don't even know if this is legal here."

Billy rolled his eyes, took another sip of his beer. They were sitting across Elijah's kitchen table from each other, plotting. The kitchen lights were harsh, but Elijah was still hopelessly aroused by the idea.

"It's sixteen here, isn't it? Like home."

Elijah grinned and cocked his head to the side, thinking. "Hey, hey, hey. I think you're right," he agreed, leering as he leaned forward over the table a bit. Billy stopped him with a hand flat on Elijah's chest, high, finger and thumb pressing hard on clavicle bones.

"Not without him," Billy objected, and Elijah pouted. "But…"

"No."

Elijah sighed, and went back to plotting.

 

"I want to put him on his knees, and I want you involved," Billy had said to him, just a few weeks earlier.

"What, can't do it on your own?" Elijah smirked, his expression cheeky as always. Billy slammed him into the side of his own house, no hands, just chest-to-chest like absurdly skinny sumo wrestlers.

"I can. Easily." Billy's voice and breath and accent were harsh on Elijah's lips like aged whisky that burns going down but is oh-so-smooth by the fourth shot. He canted into Billy with hips, tongue, but he was licking air.

"Bills, what…"

"Not yet, Elijah. I want you to want it, too. I want us both to want it, so that by the time it happens we want it so fucking badly we both snap, and overpower him, and take him down so hard he's spitting blood."

"Damn." Elijah took in a deep breath, and then decided the air in the earth's atmosphere was too pure for this kind of discussion. He lit up, offered one to Billy.

"No, thanks."

"God, man. If I had known you were such a fucking freak, I would've given you a call ages ago." Elijah snorted, and Billy cuffed him on the side of the head. That was three weeks ago.

 

Billy watched, the first time it happened; a good twenty minutes of just watching.

Or not _just_ watching, for his flat hand was pressing hard on the crotch of his jeans, but who could blame him? Dom and Elijah were the beginnings and ends of each other's sentences when they were together, and it felt like hanging out with half a person when they were apart. Billy had initially wanted to get Elijah involved in this for that reason—he knew Dom would be more comfortable with this if Elijah was there—but now he realized his decision had some palpable consequences for his own arousal.

The two of them were fucking pretty.

Dom looked like he was trying to lick Elijah's tonsils, and then suddenly the mood shifted, Elijah flipping Dom out of the chair, on his back, straddling his thighs.

"Elijah, what the…"

Elijah pressed his finger to Dom's lips, silencing him, and Billy stood slowly from his chair. Get-comfortable makeout session was officially over.

"Look at you," Billy breathed, standing over the both of them, circling. Elijah looked up with wide cerulean eyes and Dom, flat on his back, lay panting underneath him. "You look so fucking hot…"

And they did, the two of them, sides of a coin, sweaty and horny young boys laying on Billy's floor, waiting for Billy's instructions. Fuck yeah.

"Get his clothes off," Billy ordered, his voice a little rushed, and Elijah scrambled to it, unzipping Dom's trousers and yanking them down around his knees, followed by his shorts. His cock stood out proudly from his body, and it was like unwrapping a present as Elijah licked a broad stripe up his own hand and fitted it around Dom's cock, the perfect size, sliding the foreskin back and revealing the glistening head.

Billy was beginning to tremble from how perfect they were, beginning to feel extraneous.

"We're going to stroke and suck and fuck every drop of come out of you," Billy growled, kneeling near Dom's ear and tugging lightly at his bleached locks as Elijah continued to jack him off.

Dom gasped, keened, looked near ready to cry. "Please…"

"But first we're going to make you wait," Billy finished, producing a stainless-steel collar from behind his back and closing it quickly around Dom's neck. "We're going to _own_ you, Dominic," Billy warned, and Dom gasped, canting up, Billy noticed, towards Elijah, his hand reaching out to clasp around Elijah's neck.

Billy let them kiss for a moment, his own fists clenching. Billy was getting angry.

"That's it, let me…" Dom purred against Elijah's lips, and Billy frowned, dragging Dom down hard by the hair and away from Elijah's mouth. He glared hard at Elijah, who stared a minute, not backing down. Billy had a momentary image of his hands on Elijah's neck, squeezing until Elijah's skin matched the shade of his brilliant blue eyes. He shook his head to clear it, and then slid his own leg over Dom's body, forcing Elijah back, forcing Dom to look at _him_.

"Billy, what are you doing?" Dom asked, wriggling uncomfortably under him. "This isn't fun anymore…"

Billy snarled. "I don't care about _fun_. I want to hurt you, Dominic."

Dom's eyes narrowed, wriggling like a fish and managing to slip out from under Billy, grabbing Elijah's wrist and yanking himself closer to Elijah. "Well Elijah can hurt me too, you know. I thought you were just here to watch, Billy." Billy growled, but Dom stood his ground. "No. It's only okay when it's want _you_ want, isn't it? But I want Elijah to hurt me. I _want_ it. So get the fuck out of my house."

Billy balked, tried to protest, tried to glare at Elijah, but there they were, two sides of a coin, the kind of best friends that would answer the question the other was asking halfway around the world. He snarled, stared at Elijah.

"I _made_ you," he growled, stalking out the door. Dom turned to Elijah and smiled.

"Hurt me," Dom begged, his lips ghosting over Elijah's ear. Elijah trembled.

"How? I… I don't know, without him…"

Dom cocked his head to the side, considering. "I don't know. Fingernails, bite me, something. Figure it out," he suggested, laying back and spreading his arms wide.

Elijah grinned.

 

In the morning, Elijah was woken by the slow slidepush of Dom's cock between his thighs, teasing his anus with a spit-slick head.

"The sheets are all sweaty," Dom murmured into Elijah's ear. "Come have a shower with me."

Elijah muttered incoherently, unmoving until Dom slid off of him and pulled him bodily from the bed. His eyes still bleary with sleep, he took a piss and stepped into the steamy-hot shower, belatedly noticing that he was alone.

"What's wrong?" he asked, poking his head out to blink at a blurry Dominic-shape standing next to the sink.

"This isn't going to rust, is it?" Dom asked, fingering the metal collar.

Elijah frowned at the symbol of ownership Billy had fastened around Dominic's neck, reminding himself to get that key as soon as possible. But now, it was time to reassign meaning to that circle of metal.

"Come," Elijah murmured, his eyes darkening, tugging Dom into the shower by the collar. "Stainless steel. Get in."

Dom found himself shoved into the tile wall, slick bodies pressing together as Elijah tugged his wrists upwards in a sudden moment of clarity. "Hands up over your head; hold your wrists," Elijah ordered, pressing against Dom's joined wrists.

"Fuck, Lij… Elijah," Dom groaned as Elijah fondled his entrance and slid the head of his cock teasingly up and down Dom's crack in an imitation of the way he was awoken.

"Invite me," Elijah growled. "Go on, Dominic."

Elijah's voice was harsh and demanding, and Dom mewled under his breath, pressing back into Elijah's fingers.

"Please… fuck, _please_, Lijah, need it, want you, fuck…"

"Mm, getting warmer," Elijah purred, grabbing a flannel from the metal rod in the shower and wetting it before reaching around to grab Dom's cock.

"_Oh_," Dom bit out at the rough bite of the flannel wrapped around his erection, thrusting helplessly into it, getting off impossible on the abrasion, and then rocking back onto Elijah's fingers. "Fuck, ow, fuck, ah…"

Elijah grinned, feeling that he was getting a hold of this whole domination thing, Billy be fucked.

"Please, please, please, _Elijah_," Dom moaned, and Elijah smiled. There it was, the magic word.

Dom cried out as Elijah slid in, hot and hard and unforgiving, and clawed the wet tile wall, his leg sliding helplessly up until his foot was braced against the side wall. He used the leverage to push back onto Elijah's erection, impaling himself so hard that Elijah's thighs started to shake.

"Come on, Dom, close, hurry up," Elijah begged, biting hard into Dom's shoulder as he tugged at the metal collar with two fingers hard enough to choke him slightly.

"Agh… gah… fuck me… the flannel, Lij…" Dom gasped. Elijah quickly conceded the point and grasped Dom's cock hard in the flannel again.

"Take it, Dominic, _take it_," Elijah moaned, grabbing Dom's raised thigh in the other hand and digging in hard with his nails. Sure enough, Dom came hard into the flannel, screaming Elijah's name, tilting harder back onto Elijah's cock as Elijah shot up inside him.

Later, they lay still wet and naked on top of the covers, Elijah's fingers stroking over the hard metal collar and the soft skin of Dom's neck. "Mine," Elijah whispered. "Everything to me, all I need, I love you," he murmured.

And Dom believed him.


End file.
